The normal human skin is able to maintain itself and respond well to injury under dry conditions. However, when exposed to excessive moisture for prolonged periods, the skin is more likely to be subject to irritation, inflammation, and infection. Frequent washing, drying, and application of moisture absorbing powders may offer some relief. The skin of the feet is frequently exposed to excessive moisture from perspiration through an entire day. In certain cases this can lead to itching, offensive odor, and persistent fungal infections of skin and nail. Baby bottom skin is subjected to an unnatural moist environment exacerbated by a wet diaper and a plastic cover. Ammonia generated by bacterial action on urine leads to reactive dermatitis. The persistent rashes and inflammation are difficult to treat in the moist environment.